


It's Your Birthday?

by jonnorismylife



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonnorismylife/pseuds/jonnorismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude forgets Connor's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Your Birthday?

**Author's Note:**

> Since Connor doesn't have a set birthday on the show, I made my birthday his, which means I'll be sixteen in about three weeks!

On the morning of August twenty-fourth, Connor woke up feeling excited, because today was his fourteenth birthday. Usually, he didn't get too hyped up over his birthday, but this year was different. This was going to be the first birthday that he would spend with Jude. He had no idea what Jude had in mind to help him celebrate, but he was excited for whatever it was. After getting dressed and grabbing a cereal bar, Connor headed out to school. When he got to Anchor Beach, he ran straight to Jude's locker..

"Hey Jude," Connor said with a huge smile.

"Oh, hey Connor. It's the day that I've been thinking about for weeks," Jude nervously said.

"Oh yeah, and why is that?" Connor asked with a smirk.

"I have that huge math test in fourth period today. I've been dreading it for weeks. What if I fail it, and do every problem wrong?" Jude fretted. Connor felt a bit hurt that the only reason that this day was significant to Jude was because of his math test, but he tried to push his feelings aside.

"Well, you've been studying religiously for two weeks now. I'm sure that you'll do fine," Connor assured him."

"Gosh, I hope," Jude said as the bell rang, "I've got to go. I'll see you at lunch,"

"See you then," Connor said before walking off. Connor wondered why Jude hadn't wished him a happy birthday that morning. Maybe he's planning something with Taylor, Connor thought to himself.

"Class, don't forget, problems two through twenty-two are due on Thursday," Connor's math teacher pointed out as the bell rang. After packing up his stuff, Connor walked to the courtyard, and saw Jude already sitting at their normal table.

"Hey Jude, how was your test?" 

"I think that I did okay. I mean, I think I probably got at least a C," Jude explained.

"Oh, well, that's not too bad," Connor replied.

"Yeah. Oh, I almost forgot," Jude said as he reached into his backpack. Connor tried to contain his excitement. Maybe this is what I've been waiting for! Jude turned back around, and handed Connor a long chord. "You left your PSP charger at my house when you came over last weekend," Jude handed a disappointed Connor his charger.

"That's it?" Connor muttered.

"What?"

"You know what, never mind," Connor picked up his lunch, and walked into the library, where he ate. He didn't have any classes with Jude on that particular day, so he spent the rest of the day being mad at his boyfriend. When school was over, Connor rushed home, avoiding Jude's locker. When he got home, he saw a note from his dad saying that he was working late tonight. "Well, this is officially the worst birthday ever," Connor thought out loud. After getting a glass of water and a small bowl of ice cream, he walked out into the living room, and turned on the TV. Not knowing what to watch, he decided to just put on the news. After a few minutes of not paying attention to the TV, he heard a knock at the door. He set down his bowl of ice cream, and walked over to the door. When he opened it, he saw Jude holding a gift bag.

"Happy birthday, Connor. I'm so sorry that I forgot earlier. My whole mind was consumed by that test, which is a bad excuse, but it was the problem. I know that this won't totally make up for what I didn't do earlier, but I hope this helps," Jude said before handing Connor the gift bag. Connor took the tissue paper out of the bag, then reached inside. He pulled out a racing game that had come out only two days ago.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe that you found this! I thought it was sold out!" Connor exclaimed.

"It was kind of hard to find, but it was so worth it. Connor, I'm so sorry that I forgot your birthday, that stupid math test-"

"Look, Jude, I was mad earlier, but I know how important this test was. It's okay," Connor replied.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," Both boys smiled. "Do you want to come in for some ice cream, and hang out for a bit? My dad's working late," Connor explained.

"Um, ice cream? Of course!" Jude replied. Both boys went in, and Connor fixed Jude a bowl of ice cream. They walked out to the living room, and decided to watch a cheesy romance movie. With their ice cream in their hands, they cuddled on the couch, happy to be in each other's presence.


End file.
